memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Nyota Uhura (alternate reality)
|Mother=M'Umbha Uhura |Father=Alhamisi Uhura |Sibling(s)=Makena Uhura (sister) Kamau Uhura (brother) |Marital Status= |Spouse(s)= |Children= |Other Relative=Raheem (uncle) |Occupation= officer |Serial number= |PrevAssign=comm officer, [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] (2258-2263) |Assign=comm officer, (2263) |Rank=lieutenant |Insignia= |Height= |Weight= |Eye Color= |Hair Color= |altimage= |altcaption= }} }} Nyota Uhura was a female Human who served as communications officer aboard the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] under the command of Christopher Pike followed by Spock and then James T. Kirk in 2258. Biography Childhood Uhura grew up in Africa, having been born in Kitui, Kenya, where older members of her family passed down horrible stories about the wars of genocide in Africa's recent history. On an occasion when Uhura and her parents were visiting her uncle Raheem off-planet, the four of them were in a shuttle which was severely damaged by an explosion, knocking Uhura's parents unconscious. Raheem, who had been outside the shuttle investigating a malfunction, was blown away into space by the explosion. He contacted Uhura and told her to drag her parents into the shuttle's escape pod, talking her through opening the pod's hatch manually and encouraging her when she thought her parents were too heavy to pull. As Raheem fell into the atmosphere of a nearby planet, he told Uhura how proud he was of her. Uhura never told anyone other than her parents about these events, but later shared them with during a Vulcan mind meld. Uhura attended the Nairobi Girls Academy, where her curriculum included advanced studies of the Earth-Romulus War. She played competitive racquetball in school. In 2255, she graduated from the Institute for Advanced Mathematics. The same year, Uhura applied to Starfleet Academy. Starfleet Academy (2255-2258) By summer 2255, Uhura was studying xenolinguistics at Starfleet Academy and was a favored pupil of Commander Spock. On Spock's recommendation, Vice Admiral Tullsey and SFPD Homicide Detective Harve Bogenn asked Uhura to analyze two recordings of the serial killer known as the Doctor speaking in an unknown language. While working on the problem, Uhura herself was attacked by one of the swarms of nanites which constituted "the Doctor", but survived. With the help of Dr. and several other scientists, Uhura eventually deciphered the Doctor's words and discovered that the Transamerica Pyramid was the being's hideout. At this time Uhura had already established a strong working relationship with Spock and a friendship with Gaila, with whom she had discussed rooming in the future. Also in 2255, Spock assigned Uhura the task of analyzing combat recordings from the Earth-Romulus War to gain insight into the Romulan mindset. Spock first addressed Uhura by her first name at this time. At one point during her Academy time, she served two quarters aboard the , in the role of junior communications cadet. Uhura took a course taught by Spock and had the highest overall score in the class after she finished her thesis a week early. At this point, she formally started a romantic relationship with her former teacher. Spock was not sure their relationship would last a week, but it lasted several months before she opened up about her uncle's death. Aboard Enterprise Uhura replaced Hawkins as communications officer, as Hawkins claimed that he would not be able to distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan. During her time at Starfleet Academy, Uhura had a romantic relationship with one of her teachers and future USS Enterprise shipmate, Commander Spock. Uhura also did not appreciate her roommate, Gaila (who was an Orion female), bringing male cadets back to the dorm room, most notably James T. Kirk. After Vulcan's destruction, Uhura privately comforted Spock. Before Kirk and Spock beamed to Nero's ship, Spock shared a tender goodbye kiss with Uhura, calling her by her first name, and revealing their relationship in the presence of Kirk and Montgomery Scott. Kirk, who had repeatedly attempted to learn Uhura's first name to no avail throughout the years, asked Spock if "Nyota" was her first name. Spock responded "I have no comment on the matter." Although keeping her distance, she has come to respect Kirk as captain of the Enterprise. A year later, Uhura accompanied Spock to Nibiru before he was rappelled from a shuttle into a volcano, to prevent it from wiping out the Nibirans. The ash damaged the shuttle and snapped the wire, forcing Uhura and Sulu to leave him. Uhura swam back to the Enterprise, which was hidden underwater. She was distraught to learn ash from the volcano would prevent the Enterprise from transporting Spock back aboard, and to hear Spock explain he would prefer to die activating the cold fusion device than violate the Prime Directive. Kirk rose the Enterprise from the sea to beam him up, violating the Prime Directive but saving his life. Later, when the Enterprise was tasked with hunting down terrorist John Harrison, Uhura expressed to Kirk in the turbolift that she and Spock were having relationship troubles. While on a shuttle to Qo'noS where Harrison was hiding, Uhura and Spock got into an argument, where she accused of him of being too ready to sacrifice himself for a mission and did not care how she would feel if he did die. Spock acknowledged since his mother's death, he had been closing himself to such thoughts about how she would feel since he had experienced those feelings, and claimed he did care. Suddenly the ship was attacked by Klingons. Kirk tried to lose them but they were surrounded. Uhura demanded she perform her role as communications officer, and went out to negotiate in Klingonese, requesting their aid in finding Harrison. The Klingon she spoke to grabbed her by the throat, and pulled out a knife, prompting Spock and Kirk to go on the offensive. Harrison showed up, singlehandedly dispatching all the Klingons, and surrendered himself into Kirk's custody. After escorting Harrison to the brig, Uhura gave Spock a reconciliatory kiss. Harrison revealed he was Khan Noonien Singh, and that he had been revived by Admiral Alexander Marcus to help prepare for a war against the Klingon Empire, including designing the ''Dreadnought''-class [[USS Vengeance (alternate reality)|USS Vengeance]]. Marcus tried to cover up the conspiracy by destroying the Enterprise, but Kirk and Khan donned thruster suits to fly over and commandeer the Vengeance from him. Spock distrusted Khan, and asked Uhura to contact his older parallel universe counterpart on New Vulcan for information on him. As the old Spock warned, Khan betrayed them. When the damaged Enterprise fell to Earth, Kirk reactivated the warp core to prevent it crashing, at the cost of radiation poisoning himself. Uhura came and wept with Scott. Spock beamed down to execute Khan, who had crashed the Vengeance into San Francisco. However, McCoy discovered a blood transfusion from Khan could heal Kirk, so Uhura beamed down and fired several shots to stun him, allowing her boyfriend to knock him out and take him to sickbay. In 2260, Uhura attended a memorial presided over by a perfectly healthy Kirk, for those who died the previous year. She continued serving on the repaired Enterprise as it embarked on a five-year mission. Five Year mission Uhura then accompanied Spock to New Vulcan in order cure him of the Pon farr. She refused to allow Spock's betrothed, to touch him. She then listened to Spock as he explains the pon farr to her. She and the rest of the landing party were then forced to leave Spock. Uhura and Kirk then talked with each other about Spock and how they were not angry at was he needed to do. Uhura then went after him when he joined the Sasaud. When he was beamed back aboard the Enterprise, ''she spoke with him about she first fell in love with him. The two then embraced after he was cured of the pon farr and broke off his obligation to T'Pring. In 2261, Uhura then picked up a distress call from the Klingon colony on Khitomer. After Kirk and his landing party were captured, Uhura urged Spock to rescue Kirk from Qo'noS. Uhura then met male counterpart, Nnamdi Uhuro. In 2263, Uhura and Spock broke up. Uhura and most of the crew were then captured by Krall and taken to his base on Altamid after the ''Enterprise was destroyed. She and Sulu then tried to send a distress signal to Starbase Yorktown. However, they were unable to. Uhura was then forced to watch Krall unleash the Abronath on Ensign Syl. Uhura and what remained of the crew were then rescued by Captain Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Jaylah and brought to the . Together, they were able to use the Franklin ''to stop Krall's attack on Starbase ''Yorktown. At Captain Kirk's birthday, Uhura then resumed her relationship with Spock and watched as the was being built. Like the rest of the Enterprise crew, she is reassigned to the brand-new USS Enterprise-A to continue their five year mission in a new ship. Uhura, along with Spock then took a sabbatical to New Vulcan where they stayed with Ambassador . She then received a message sample from Kirk and his interim command, the . Uhura then translated message, which said "Resistance is Futile." Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers (alternate reality) Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:USS Endeavour (NCC-1805) personnel Category:Alternate realities